


Libraries and Crushes

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Feelings Confession, First Kiss, Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2019, Library, M/M, Modern AU, day 1: library, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Jean goes to the dreaded library to look for a book for his book report but found something more interesting than a book.





	Libraries and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea_is_not_leaf_juice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/gifts).



> This is my first time writing jearmin and I'm so glad that this jearmin ship week was or I may have not written a jearmin fic at this time.
> 
> I want to dedicate this to [tea--is-not-leaf-juice](https://tea--is-not-leaf-juice.tumblr.com/). She's absolutely incredible and a wonderful person to have as a friend. This is for you and I'm glad we've been friends for two years now. (You can find her own writing [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/pseuds/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/works)

Libraries definitely weren’t Jean’s most favorite place in the entire world. In fact, they were rather boring to him. He wasn’t an avid reader and he had a great computer at home to do research on. His home was usually quiet unless his mother was barging into his room when he needed something.

That day, though, Jean  _ had _ to go to the library. He needed to do a book report for Mr. Smith’s history class.  _ Who even gives book reports for a history class? _ Jean thought. He thought it was pretty lame too.

So that was how he found himself in the public library, standing in the historical fiction section browsing for something that looked interesting. The library had a much bigger selection of books in general than the library in his school. That was the only good thing about it.

Jean sighed and itched his undercut. None of the titles sounded interesting  _ at all _ . He was starting to get frustrated. He was there for almost twenty minutes now. He skimmed over all of the historical fiction shelves. On the other side of the shelf where the historical non-fiction section started, he could hear someone shuffling around and humming. Jean shook his head and sighed again.

Jean was a rather smart teen. He was nowhere near as smart as Armin Arlert, though. That kid was practically a genius. Jean, on the other hand, wasn’t so gifted. He got decent grades and occasionally got a lower score, but other than that he did usually well.

But Armin, though… Jean had a crush on him for several months now. He was very serious about it, too. Jean had to let go of two crushes already and it was hard. Both Mikasa and Sasha ended up dating Eren and Connie respectively. His crush on Mikasa was the hardest to get over, but Armin was there for him. He was there for him when he was trying to get over  _ both _ of the girls.

As far as Jean knew Armin didn’t have any feelings for anyone. Eren used to tease Armin about Annie and Krista. Moreso about the former, though because Krista was dating Ymir for a while. Annie was spending a lot of time with that sweaty boy, Bertholdt. Jean thought they were together, but oh well.

Armin, though. He was so nice and kind. It didn’t seem like there was a bad bone in that boy’s body. Nevertheless, others outside their large circle of friends used to beat him up when he was younger. Armin always was on the smaller side. He was still short and hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet.

When classes got to be too boring Jean liked to daydream about Armin. He’d imagine himself running his fingers through Armin’s hair. He bet it was super soft and silky. It sure looked like it was. When he thought of Armin time felt like it suddenly slowed. If only he could tell Armin how he really felt about him.

Jean turned and was about to walk off, but suddenly Armin was right there. Right beside him and he nearly smacked into him. Jean jumped back a step quickly and held his hands out. “H-Hey! What are you doing there? I almost knocked you over.”

Armin chuckled. “I heard you making some frustrated sighs from the other side so I thought I’d come around and see what was going on. I didn’t know it was you at first, though. I was going to pass on through if you were someone else, but you’re you.”

“None of these books sound very interesting.”

“Oh, Jean. All of our friends know you’re not a reader. Why don’t you take a little break from searching, huh? I’ll help you search for something when you’re ready,” Armin offered.

“Alright.”

“Come on. Let’s sit over there,” Armin said and gestured to a corner with his free hand. Jean just noticed that Armin was holding a book in his other hand.

Jean nodded in agreement and the two boys moved to the corner and sat down. Once they were sitting Armin looked to him and smiled.

“Besides spending time in the library, how are you doing, Jean?” Armin asked and placed the book on the other side of him.

“Fine. Not looking forward to this book report.” Jean huffed, then looked at Armin. He met his blue eyes.  _ They’re so beautiful _ . “What about you?” he added before he was sucked into the beautiful orbs.

“I’m great.” Armin smiled.

Jean gave a faint nod and smiled back. He didn’t realize he was still gazing into Armin’s eyes until Armin looked down. The smile was still on his face, though, and his cheeks looked a bit on the pink side to Jean.

Armin itched the back of his head. His smile looked rather sheepish now.  _ He’s so cute when he’s shy. _ “So…”

“So…”

“I—”

“Um—”

“Oh?” Armin raised an eyebrow.

Jean shook his head quickly. “Sorry. Go ahead.” Now it was Jean’s turn to blush.

Armin played with his fingers. “W-Well…” He cleared his throat. “Well are you...busy later?”

“No,” Jean replied. It came out a lot softer than he intended, but his heart was picking up speed and it felt like a million butterflies entered his gut.

“Do you think you could hang out at my place then?”

Jean nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Great.” Armin smiled at him once again. “My grandfather won’t bother us. He’s really nice.”

Jean chuckled and rubbed an arm, unable to focus on his smile. He swallowed thickly and moved his hand slowly across the carpet until it brushed against Armin’s. Jean felt him flinch in surprise so he flicked his eyes up at him. Armin was looking at their hands.

“It’s okay,” Jean said softly. “I...I’ve wanted to tell you something.”

“Go ahead,” Armin replied just as softly. Jean’s fingers were intertwined with Armin’s. He didn’t let go. There was no turning back now.

“First,” he paused and took a breath, “thank you for being there for me during that Sasha and Mikasa business. It was really sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome. You were really hurting and I’m glad I was able to help you. It’s not fun facing things alone. Especially when someone you’re truly interested in loves someone else.”

“Well, thank you,” Jean said. He took another deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose. “Then the last thing is...I have a  _ really _ big crush on you. I have  _ feelings _ for you, Armin.”

Armin didn’t know what to say. He was searching for the right words. Searching for his response back to the huge confession, but then suddenly, “I feel the same way.”

Jean blinked. Armin’s cheeks were a warm color now. “You do?”

Armin nodded. “I do. I’m glad you feel the same way about me. It makes me feel very happy.”

“I’ve liked you for a while,” Jean admitted. “I wish that you would have been the first one I went after.”

“We all have wishes, but who knows if before was the right time. Right now may have been the right time for us. For this.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Armin moved closer to him. He never let go of Jean’s hand. “Is this the part where we kiss?”

“Only if you want to.”  _ Oh God _ , Jean’s mind screamed. His stomach did a flip-flop.  _ Don’t screw up now, Jean. _

“I think I do.” Armin turned and put his other hand on Jean’s leg and leaned up. He closed his eyes slowly as he took Jean’s bottom lip between his own.

It felt like a wave of electricity went through them like it was a good thing. Armin’s lips were so soft and warm. So inviting.  _ So amazing. _

Jean wrapped his arms around him and held him closer, leaning down for him to make the kiss easier. He never thought he’d get this with anyone. He thought Armin was going to slip through his fingers and end up with someone else too. For the third time. No. That’s not what happened, though. Armin liked him back. Jean couldn’t be more happy with that.

He was glad he showed up to the library today. Who knew Armin was going to be there? They were practically alone and things didn’t end up awkward or too shy.

So much for looking for a book. This was  _ much _ better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [itsErwinSmith](https://twitter.com/itserwinsmith?lang=en)
> 
> Pillowfort: [erwin-smith](https://www.pillowfort.social/erwin-smith)


End file.
